Episode 1666/1667 (13 September 1998)
Synopsis The day of Louise's 40th and Tiffany's 22nd birthday party. Terry gives Simon a projector and film of Tiffany's 4th birthday party. The family is reminded of happy times together. Grant sees Louise in the street and asks if she was really intent on leaving. Just as they look as though they are going to kiss - Simon passes by and thinks that Grant is threatening Louise. When Grant has left, Louise asks Simon not to tell Tiffany about the incident. The Vic is quiet. Beppe and Gianni pop in for a quick drink before the party and Gianni winds Grant up about Tiffany and her mum - Frank has to step in to prevent a fight. Frank advises Grant to pull himself together - "sometimes people let things go and they never get a second chance". Pat and Roy play Frank and Peggy at a game of darts throughout which Peggy and Pat make digs at each other. Pat lets it be known that she and Roy are not going to Cornwall. During a game of truth or dare, Tiffany tells Louise that she thinks she is a good mother and Louise is coerced into saying that she really likes Gianni (when in fact she likes Grant). The party falls silent when Grant arrives with cards for Louise and Tiffany. The message in Louise's card reads "Don't leave. I need you"; she returns the card to Grant and flirts with Gianni as he watches on. Bianca feels a kick in her stomach and makes her excuses to leave the party. She has her pregnancy confirmed at the doctors and worries that as she has not been taking folic acid the baby might have spina bifida and hydrocephalus like the last time. Ricky and Bianca worry for the health of their unborn child. However, Bianca decides that even if there is something wrong with her baby this time she is going to have it. Tiffany overhears Louise tell Gianni that she is leaving Walford and tells her that she is a sad cow who she hopes never to see again. Tiffany leaves the party in tears with Beppe in tow. Tiffany goes back to Beppe's flat. She tells him that things are over between her and Grant and they start to fool around ending up kissing. In the meantime, Simon goes looking for Tiffany at the Vic, alerting Grant to her disappearance. Simon tells Grant that after he left the party Louise and Tiffany had a fight. Thinking that Louise has told Tiffany about them Grant races around to Louise's leaving Simon to discover Grant's card with its message to Louise - he wonders what it could mean. Grant catches Louise packing to leave and tells her that he will go with her. Louise points out that Grant would never leave Courtney and is only interested in her because he wants what he can't have. He says that this is not true and the two kiss passionately. Meanwhile Tiffany has ended up in bed with Beppe, they kiss but nothing more. It doesn't feel right for Tiff and she tells Beppe that she still loves Grant. Back at Louise's however, Grant has swept Louise into Tiffany's bedroom and they end up in bed. They sleep together. Louise tells Grant that they will have to tell Tiffany about what has happened between them. Worried about losing Courtney, Grant does not think this is a good idea. As far as Louise is concerned, he should have thought about that before. Tiffany is going to know what a terrible mother she is and what a slimeball Grant is. Although Grant pleads for her not to say anything Louise just tells him to leave. After Grant has left, Tiffany arrives back. She apologises to Louise and hopes Louise can forgive her. Louise is guilt ridden. Tiffany explains that she loves Grant and wants him back. Louise knows that she has a way to stop Tiffany from loving Grant but she cannot bring herself to tell her of the affair. Grant has returned to the Vic a broken man. He tells Peggy that he is "destroying everything". Tiffany appears and at first Grant thinks that Louise must have said something to her and pleads for her forgiveness. Tiffany tells Grant that she loves him and wants to give it one more chance. When Grant is unable to tell her that he loves her she moves to take Courtney and leave. With tears in his eyes he asks her not to go and they have an emotional embrace. Credits Main cast *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Ross Kemp as Grant *Carol Harrison as Louise *Michael Greco as Beppe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Gavin Richards as Terry *Jimi Mistry as Doctor Frederico Fonseca Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Hour-long Episodes